intensi
by Filatipphia
Summary: Dirinya saja yang terlalu berharap dan terbawa perasaan. Hingga hanyut dalam angan-angan semu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lalu lama-lama ia tenggelam sebab tak bisa berenang di atas segala khayal yang melukainya.


**Shokugeki no Soma © Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki | Yukihira Soma & Tadokoro Megumi | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Warning: OOC maybe?**

* * *

Sedari awal, Megumi memang hanyalah sosok yang biasa-biasa saja. –Bahkan mungkin kurang dari biasa?–

Semenjak upacara pembukaan murid baru di SMA Akademi Kuliner Totsuki, lalu melihat lelaki itu berpidato dengan amat percaya diri sebagai murid pindahan bahwa ia akan menjadi nomor satu, Megumi sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda bernama Yukihira Soma.

Namun apalah daya di kala takdir memutuskan untuk mendekatkan mereka.

Pemuda bernetra _gold_ itu nyatanya kerap menjadi _partner_ untuknya memasak. Belum lagi, mereka juga harus tinggal satu _dorm_ di Asrama _Polar Star_. Hal yang tak disangka-sangka.

Niat hati ingin menghindar, tapi apa daya saat kenyataan malah ingkar.

Rupanya, jalinan benang merah sangat senang mempermainkan seorang Tadokoro Megumi.

Siang yang terik kala gadis berkepang dua terlihat sibuk mengadu pisau miliknya ke atas talenan. Suara benturan kedua benda itu terdengar cukup nyaring di dapur asrama yang sunyi ini.

Tangan mungilnya dengan lincah memotong-motong sayuran. Dengan ukuran dan besar yang sama, pisau lancip mengiris bahan masakan itu dengan presisi.

Meski raut wajahnya nampak kosong, tapi toh, otaknya masih mampu mencerna segala sesuatu dengan baik. Ditambah, segala kebiasaannya dalam memasak membuat Megumi bisa tetap melakukan hal ini tanpa halangan berarti, walau pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Itu sih, tadinya, yang ingin dirinya sombongkan. Tapi apa daya saat tak sengaja, ujung pisau yang tajam, bukannya memotong sayur mayur hijau, malah menggores permukaan jarinya.

"Aw!"

Perempuan itu mengaduh pelan. Segera melepaskan bilah besi tipis yang tadi digenggamnya, lalu tangannya segera menekan bagian telunjuk yang kini mengeluarkan liquid merah. Sedikit meringis, Megumi menghela napas.

Tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok lelaki yang rupanya sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Yukihira Soma berdiri dengan pandangan khawatir. Dengan segera, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Megumi yang kini hanya diam, masih memperhatikan darah yang mengucur deras dari ujung jarinya.

Diraihnya tangan gadis itu. Menggenggam pergelangannya erat, sembari menekan jemari Megumi yang terluka. Ia lantas menyeret Megumi ke arah wastafel terdekat. Membuka keran air dan dengan cepat mengucurkan aliran untuk membersihkan darahnya.

Gadis itu membulatkan kedua bola mata. Terkejut akan kehadiran Soma yang tiba-tiba. Meski dirinya tak bicara sepatah kata. Mengikuti apa saja yang lelaki itu arahkan dengan suka rela.

Setelah itu, Soma kembali menyeret Megumi yang cuma bisa pasrah. Mendudukkan perempuan bernetra biru ke kursi meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur.

Lalu, lelaki bermarga Yukihira melangkahkan kakinya demi mengambil kotak P3K. Membukanya lantas mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan kembali menuju ke arah di mana Megumi berada.

Pemuda bernetra emas itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan Megumi yang masih duduk, ia lalu memasangkan plester dengan telaten juga hati-hati ke telunjuk gadis itu.

Tadinya, Soma merasa haus. Entah kenapa siang ini rasanya jauh lebih panas dibanding hari biasa. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, turun ke bawah dan menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin di lemari es.

Eh, rupanya ada Tadokoro Megumi yang sedang sibuk memasak. Lelaki itu ingin menyapa, namun kala melihat Megumi yang hanya menunduk dan fokus memotong-motong sayuran, ia urungkan niatnya.

Tapi saat melihat gadis itu tak sengaja mengiris telunjuknya sendiri, kontan saja ia tak bisa hanya diam. Tubuhnya segera bergerak cepat, seolah refleks akan apa yang terjadi.

"Nah selesai," Yukihira Soma terlihat puas, memandangi jemari Megumi yang kini telah terbalut plester dengan rapih, "Tadokoro, lain kali berhati-hatilah," ujarnya serius dengan menatap dalam netra si gadis.

"Terima kasih," Megumi tersenyum, pipinya merona melihat pandangan Soma ke arahnya. Gadis itu lantas menolehkan wajah, mencoba menghindar, "Maaf merepotkan, Soma-kun."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Megumi mengerjap, Soma melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kita kan teman. Tidak ada dalam kamusnya kalau teman itu merepotkan," balas Soma sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang cerah. Senyum yang hangat. Hal itu membuat Megumi berdebar dan merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya... belum lagi atensi pemuda itu yang dengan telaten mengobati lukanya, membuatnya merasa sangat senang. Sebelum ia tersadar akan satu hal.

'Teman, ya?' batinnya berucap, miris.

Benar sekali. Mereka hanya teman. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

Seharusnya, Megumi sadar akan hal itu dari dulu. Bahwa Soma hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Dan tak ada yang salah atas semua kebaikan lelaki itu padanya.

Dirinya saja yang terlalu berharap dan terbawa perasaan. Hingga hanyut dalam angan-angan semu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lalu lama-lama ia tenggelam sebab tak bisa berenang di atas segala khayal yang melukainya.

Lagi pula, sedari awal, Megumi memang hanyalah sosok yang biasa-biasa saja. –Bahkan mungkin kurang dari biasa?–

Maka, bisa berteman dengan Yukihira Soma juga sudah merupakan sebuah prestasi yang luar biasa baginya.

(Tapi apa-apaan rasa perih yang kini terasa seperti menyayat hatinya?)

* * *

A/N: bingung... maaf kalo rush ;;;;;; niatnya pengen nulis yang fluff dan manis-manis tapi otak saya lagi mentok:(


End file.
